Second Time Around
by storiesofamind
Summary: When the presence of someone she hasn't seen in years appears on a ship, Rose begins to question her new life. When her lies begin to haunt her and the people she loves, she begins to understand that her new life is not what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. So, this is rather different to what I usually write but I wanted to change it up a bit. I hope you all enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p>She considered herself crazy. Totally and completely crazy. She was getting on another ship. The last time she was on a ship she nearly died and she lost the love of her life. Granted that was nearly two years ago but the trauma never goes away.<p>

Rose Dawson stared at the big ship in front of her and sighed. Since the Titanic had long been buried at the bottom of the ocean this ship had been deemed the grandest ship in the world. The last time she got on a ship like this she was seventeen and now she was nineteen and doing it again. She didn't want to. She really hated the idea but her fiancé forced her too. The man was by no means anything like Caledon Hockley but he was still similar to him. He had the same sexist appeal to him and the idea that she was no more than his soon-to-be wife. For this reason, Rose refused to tell him what really happened whilst she was on the Titanic. She was only with Edward Brown because he looked after her and Molly Brown had been kind enough to set him up with her. The downside to being engaged to Edward Brown was the fact that Rose had been unable to escape the clutches of first class society.

"Miss Dawson?" Lily Tenor, Rose's maid, asked. Rose broke out of her trance and looked towards her maid and smiled.

"Yes, sorry Lily. Let's board, shall we?" Rose followed Edward onto the ship with their personal staff taking up the rear. Everyday seemed like she was getting further and further into the net that her mother had her in just two years ago. Rose didn't like it but she went with it.

The ship was taking passengers from New York to Southampton in England, the same route the ill-fated Titanic took just years earlier only the opposite direction. When Rose stepped inside the ship she felt like she was on the Titanic again. It seemed as if they'd designed this ship to look just like the Titanic and Rose didn't like it. Edward seemed to notice this and looked at his fiancé worryingly.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ed. It just...reminds of the Titanic. The last time I was on a ship..."

"I know, darling. You lost your fiancé when it went down. Blah, blah, blah. This isn't the Titanic, Rose!" Edward snapped. He didn't understand. No one understood what it was like to be on that ship. The terror when it sank and the heartbreak when she realised that she'd lost Jack. Rose grumbled and followed Edward to their room. Molly Brown watched her cousin snap at the clearly traumatized young women.

"He doesn't know what it's like, Rose," she said as she walked passed. Rose smiled and sighed when Edward and Molly were out of earshot. The days of torture were about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Rose and Edward attended dinner that night with the other First Class passengers. Rose didn't like the idea of eating dinner with First Class passengers because there was always the chance that someone would recognize her. Rose entered the large dining hall and gaped at the resemblance to the Titanic dining hall. She glanced around the dining hall and her thoughts immediately trailed back to her time on the Titanic. She saw the same pressured little girls and boys and the same high strung women gossiping about the lower class folk. She frowned in disgust.<p>

"Darling," Edward was saying. "I'd like you to meet-"

"Rose?" the stranger asked. "Rose DeWitt Bukater?"

Rose's head snapped up at the sound of the voice and stared at the man. She couldn't remember who this man was but apparently he knew her. She looked at her fiancé who was eyeing her with a confused expression on his face.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater! My god! Everyone thought you perished when the Titanic went down!" the stranger exclaimed. Edward now turned to Rose and demanded answers.

"Edward, can we talk about this later? Please?"

Edward refused to talk to Rose the entire time they were in the dining hall. He didn't know whether to introduce her as Rose Dawson, his fiancée or Rose DeWitt Bukater, his fiancée. Instead he just introduced her as Rose, his fiancée. Rose watched the easy conversation pass between her fiancé and the First Class passengers and she watched the dirty looks that Edward threw her way. He wasn't pleased about his fiancée's defiance. When they returned to the stateroom Edward rounded on her.

"Who are you Rose? Are you a Dawson or a DeWitt Bukater?"

"Dawson. I'm a Dawson now," Rose said firmly.

"Now?"

"DeWitt Bukater is my past! I'm not that girl anymore,"

"You're not that girl anymore? I don't even know who you were, Rose!" Edward closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. Rose looked at him with misty eyes. Molly walked in after hearing her cousin yelling at the bewildered girl.

"It doesn't matter who Rose was before you met her, Edward. I knew Rose and she's a much better girl. Rose DeWitt Bukater doesn't exist anymore. Rose Dawson is the girl you need to know now, Ed," Molly explained in a calming voice.

"You knew she wasn't really a Dawson? That she just took someone else's last name?" Edward demanded.

"Yes, I knew her on the Titanic. Edward, why do you think she was so hesitant to get on the ship? She lived through the sinking of the Unsinkable Ship. It wouldn't be easy stepping onto another boat, let alone one that was going to pass straight by the sunken wreck of the Titanic. There's a reason the poor girl changed her name,"

"And why was that, Molly?" Edward asked. Rose looked at Molly with pleading eyes. She didn't want anyone to know about Jack and how he gave his own life to save her. Rose was fulfilling her promise to him but she didn't want people to know her secret romance.

"Rose changed her name, Ed, because she didn't want a reminder of the horrific night when the ship sank. She wanted to leave that vulnerable, terrified girl behind and she felt the only way to get a new start was to change her name from DeWitt Bukater to Dawson. Can't you see now, Eddie?"

Edward nodded his head in reply and let Rose wandered out onto the first class deck. He thought he'd just let her be for now. He'd approach her about the topic later because he had a feeling that more than the death of her fiancé was haunting his poor Rose. Molly smiled.

"She'll tell you when she's ready, Ed. Trust me,"

"Always Molly,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

At the very moment that Rose Dawson was arguing with Edward Brown a group of three friends were basking in the sunlight below on the third class deck. One of the friends with dark black hair had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and was gazing out to sea. Another with green eyes and honey-coloured hair was watching a father and his older daughter dance around the deck playfully and the final friend with the piercing blue eyes and blonde hair was drawing a mother and a son just sitting and talking on the deck.

"What are you watching, Daniel?" Black Hair asked Honey Hair.

"Mind ya own business, Andrew!" the honey haired boy, named Daniel, replied turning his gaze back to the pretty young woman on the deck. The boy with the piercing blue eyes looked at his two friends and sighed.

"Daniel, we all know that you're checking out the young lady over there. And Andrew, do you really have to pick on him? It's not his fault that he finds every bloody woman on the universe attractive!" Blue Eyes said in exasperation.

"What's your problem, Jack?"

"Andrew, last time he was on a ship he literally almost died and he lost the love of his life. Do you not pay any attention?" Daniel whispered into Andrew's ear. Jack looked up from his drawing and his eyes landed on a sight he thought he'd never see again. Andrew followed his gaze and landed on the same young red-headed First Class passenger.

"You'll never get beside the likes of her, Dawson,"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Fisher," Jack replied simply. Andrew Fisher frowned in confusion and looked over at Daniel James who bore the same confused expressions.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Andrew asked slowly trying to piece everything together. Jack just smiled in return.

"Jack?"

"Gentlemen, let's just say that I've caught the likes of her before. It was blissful!" Jack nodded towards the red-headed girl and winked at his friends. He snapped his sketchbook closed and ran off the deck towards the third class rooms. Jack was going to catch himself a lovely First Class passenger.

Andrew and Daniel watched him go and then looked at each other with identical confused expressions. Daniel scratched his head while Andrew studied the figure up on the deck. Suddenly it hit him.

"Daniel, what did Jack's picture of Rose look like?"

Daniel looked at his friend and then he looked up to where the red-headed girl was standing up on the deck. "It looked like that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you're enjoying this guys. :)**

* * *

><p>Something about the idea of jumping off the stern of a ship really appealed to Rose Dawson. With tear-filled eyes she found herself running along the third class deck towards the stern of the ship. She ran past families smiling happily and she ran past lonely people taking late night walks and she ran past a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy lying on a bench. She kept running and running and running.<p>

"You okay, Miss?" a voice sounded from the shadows. Rose froze before she could climb over the railing of the ship. She knew that voice. She'd know that voice anywhere. She had to be dreaming. She couldn't really be hearing _his_voice. He was dead. She _saw_him sink to the bottom of the ocean.

"Miss?" the voice sounded. Rose slowly turned around and faced the person behind her. She let out a small gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face slowly and her body began to shake from the shock.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater, you seem to have an attraction to the stern of ships and quite frankly, Miss, I can't let you jump down there. It's cold. I'd know, Rose, I've been in that water before. You have too, Rose. Do you want to go down there again?"

"Dawson," Rose replied firmly.

"Sorry?"

"It's Dawson now. Rose Dawson. That's my name,"

"Rose Dawson. I like the sound of that. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead, Jack!" Rose shouted across the distance between her and Jack. Jack stepped forward and Rose stepped back, like she was frightened of what she was seeing.

"Don't be frightened, Rose. I won't hurt you. You know that, Rose," Jack tried in vain to make Rose less frightened of him but she didn't seem any less frightened. If anything, she was frightened because she longed for him for two years and here he was in front of her trying to save her the same way he'd saved her the very first time they'd met on the Titanic.

"Rose? Rose!" voices were yelling from afar. They were looking for her. Jack could hear them too. He looked at her with worried eyes. He didn't know that Rose had left her mother and Cal after his apparent death and he was frightened that they'd recognize him and try to keep him from seeing his Rose.

"Rose? Are you okay? Who's this Rose?" Edward Brown asked. Molly Brown followed closely behind and stifled a gasp at the sight of one Jack Dawson. Jack shook his head so as not to alert anyone of whom he actually was.

"This is...well, actually, I didn't catch your name, sir," Rose replied. Jack thought frantically for a moment before deciding to give his real name.

"Jack. Jack Dawson, sir,"

"Dawson? Isn't that curious, Rose? He shares your last name," Edward observed. Jack mentally slapped himself. Of course they'd figure that out. She wouldn't have told them that her name was Rose DeWitt Bukater. Rose shot Jack a brief look before returning her eyes to her fiancé.

"Yes, that is curious darling. That's rather strange wouldn't you say, Mr. Dawson?"

"Yes, very," Jack replied nonchalantly.

"Well, Mr. Dawson, how would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow night? It would be a mighty pleasure if you'd join us," Molly insisted.

"Molly, what are you doing?"

"Oh relax Edward. It's just dinner. What do you say, Mr Dawson?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs...?"

"Brown. Molly Brown,"

"Well, it would be a pleasure, Mrs Brown," Jack smiled as he realised things were going the same way that they had two years ago. He didn't know if Rose was still in love with him or not but he would make her fall for him all over again if she wasn't. He would make it his mission and it seemed as if Molly Brown was already trying to help him out with this one.

"Well Rose, Molly, let's be heading back inside now. It was nice to meet you Mr. Dawson and it shall be a pleasure dining with you tomorrow night,"

Rose and Molly followed Edward away to the first class rooms and Jack smiled as they went. He thought that is was a strange coincidence that he and Rose should meet on a ship twice. But would they fall in love twice?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long updating. I haven't been on in a while. :l**

* * *

><p>"So Jack," Edward began at dinner the following night. "What do you do for a living?"<p>

"Well, sir, I don't really _do _anything for a living. I'm a drifter, you see? I go where the wind takes me and I draw whatever comes my way," Jack replied with confidence. He wasn't ashamed of what he did to get by and he would proudly tell any First Class snob exactly what he did.

"And you enjoy that?" Molly Brown asked, feigning curiosity. She quite obviously already knew all of this but she needed to act as though she didn't so she asked him anyway.

"Well, yes, ma'am, I do... I mean, I got everything I need right here with me. I got air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen or, who I'm gonna meet, where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people. I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you... to make each day count."

Rose smiled at Jack's answer to Molly's question. It was exactly what he'd told her own parents at the dinner on the Titanic and she was proud of it. He wasn't afraid to say what he meant and she loved that. She missed him so much. She missed everything about him. It would be so easy to fall back into his arms.

"Rose, darling, I'm going back to our stateroom. Are you coming?" Edward asked snapping Rose out of her trance.

"Edward, if it's all right I'd like to stay and talk to Mr Dawson some more,"

"Of course, Rose, darling. I'll see you tonight,"

"Eddie? I'm coming with you. It was lovely to dine with you Mr. Dawson and your outlook on life is truly admirable. I look forward to our next meeting," Molly said with a smile on her face. She winked at Rose before departing the dining hall with her cousin. Jack and Rose let out a bunch of giggles before Jack stood and walked over to where Rose was sitting.

"Wanna go to a real party?" he asked. Rose knew what he meant by a real party and she damn well wanted to go. The third class party on the Titanic was the most exhilarating thing she'd ever experienced in her life and she wouldn't pass up another opportunity to go to something like that. She nodded her head and Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the suffocating first class society.

When Jack and Rose finally made it down to the third class the party was already in full swing. They took some seats at a table and Rose showed off her ability to drink yet again. Everyone was so lively and enjoying themselves so much that they didn't notice a maid from first class hiding on the steps and watching what was happening.

Lily Tenor watched with wide eyes as she saw her mistress dancing around with third class passengers. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rose Dawson, the well-brought-up mistress that she knew, was dancing and fooling around with some third class passenger that she'd only just met. She was conflicted at what to do. She wanted to protect her mistress but Rose's fiancé had sent her to follow them and to bring back information. Eventually Lily retreated back up the stairs to the stateroom where Edward Brown eagerly awaited her report.

"I should go," Rose laughed.

"Why?"

"It's getting late, Jack. Edward will be wondering where I am,"

"Edward!" Jack laughed at the hysterics of Edward Brown. Rose joined in.

"What?"

"Doesn't he remind you of Cal Hockley just a little bit?"

"Yes!" Jack and Rose laughed out at the same time. They were laughing with each other as Jack walked Rose back towards first class. They stopped outside the doors to the first class rooms and looked at each other intently.

"I had a really good time tonight, Rose,"

"Me too, Jack. I enjoyed this. I missed this,"

"I have too, Rose. Will I see you again?" Jack asked with hope clouding his voice.

"I'll see you again, yeah. But for now I should go," Rose replied with a smile on her face. Jack nodded and watched as her hand slipped out of his grip. Tonight wasn't their night. Tomorrow could be. Or the night after that. But one of these nights Jack and Rose would rekindle what they had because they never stopped loving each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a long wait. I'm in the middle of exams right now so yeeeah. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Rose walked back into the stateroom with a smile spread widely across her face. Finally things seemed to be falling into place. Nothing and no one could bring down her good mood. She pushed open the door and looked at the people standing before her. Lily Tenor was cowering in the corner and Edward was standing with a stern look upon his face. Molly Brown looked rather worried behind him and she seemed to be apologising with her eyes. Rose stopped where she was.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked anyone who would answer. Edward turned and gestured to the maid in the corner of the room.

"I think Miss Tenor can explain, Rose,"

"I saw you, Miss," Lily said stepping forward. "I saw you in the third class, Miss. Dancing with that third class boy, Miss,"

"You followed me?" Rose asked in absolute shock. Her own maid had followed her. This was unbelievable.

"Orders, Miss. I was following orders," Lily replied. At this Rose turned and stared at her fiancé. She could feel the anger boiling up inside her. She always thought that Edward Brown was different to Caledon Hockley but apparently when it came to his fiancée he was just the same.

"You had me _followed_, Edward?"

"Yes, Rose, I had you followed! He's third class scum, Rose! Scum! I don't know what Molly was thinking inviting third class scum to dinner! Scum has no place in our society, Rose!"

"How can you say that, Edward? People shouldn't be classed by category! Jack is a good man! He isn't scum!" Rose immediately regretted saying what she did to Edward. She could see his face twist up in confusion then understanding and then confusion again.

"Oh, I see what's happening here, Rose. You've taken a liken to the scum. Well, well, well. This is a turn of events. And you've known him for how long? Two days?" Edward smirked sarcastically.

"Years,"

"I'm sorry Rose?"

"Years. I'm known him for two years,"

"Rose!" Molly hissed. Edward turned towards his cousin and glared at her.

"My dear, dear cousin Molly. You knew about all of this? That poor, poor Rose knew third class scum? Tell me Molly, what did happen on the Titanic two years ago?" Molly shifted her eyes away from Edward and looked at Rose. She was shaking her head and begging for Molly not to tell.

"I have to Rose," she said. Molly motioned for Edward to join her on the lounge in the room and Rose followed soon after. Lily Tenor moved back to the corner and sat down, curious about her mistresses past life.

"Rose was seventeen at the time and she-"

"Molly, let me tell the story. It is my story anyway," Rose interrupted. Molly nodded her head and allowed Rose to continue.

"I was seventeen at the time. I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who even cared... or even noticed.

"I hated that ship. It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me it was slave ship taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly I was everything a well brought up girl should be. Inside I was screaming.

"I met him the day I tried to throw myself off the stern of the ship. He was rude and obnoxious but he seemed to care. We told everyone that he'd saved my life. And in a way he did. He saved me in many ways. They invited him to dinner. The others were gracious and curious about the man who had saved my life. But my mother looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect, which must be squashed quickly.

"We saw each other more and more after that, until Cal found out. They forbade me from seeing him. My mother didn't want me to jeopardise the engagement to Cal. We needed that marriage to save the family. I didn't want it. They were strangling me. I drifted away from them and right into Jack's arms.

"Then the night of the sinking came. They framed Jack for a crime he didn't commit. They spent so much time and energy trying to keep us apart. I realised of course that Jack didn't steal anything from us and I went to save him. Caledon didn't like it. He shot at us as the ship sank. He gave up soon enough.

"The water was freezing. The old door could only hold one of us in the water and Jack allowed me to lie on it. He made me promise things. That I'd never let go. I promised him. When the boat finally came back for us it was too late. Jack was dead. I took his last name. I was Rose Dawson now, not Rose DeWitt Bukater." Rose closed her eyes and felt the small tear run down her cheek. When she opened her eyes again Edward was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"You fell in love with him?" he asked her.

"Yes, Edward, I fell in love with him,"

"You stay away from him, Rose!" Edward declared. "You're my fiancée now! Stay away from the third class sewer rat! You hear me? You will honour me as if I am your husband, Rose! Stay away from Jack Dawson!"

"Edward!" Molly hissed.

"No! I will not be made a fool of like Caledon Hockley, Molly! Rose, stay away from him!"

Rose nodded her head with tears streaming down her face. She knew that Jack would not allow this to happen and that was what she hoped for. She hoped that Jack would refuse to stay away no matter how much Edward yelled and ranted.

"Is this unclear, Rose?"

"No, Edward. No it isn't,"

Edward sighed with relief and stood, kicking at a nearby chair. The chair toppled over and landed with a loud thump on the ground. He left the room and Rose cried into Molly's shoulder. She was reliving her nightmares on this ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the second last chapter guys. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>"You bastard!"<p>

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, you slimy little _snake_!"

"This coming from the lowest of the low? Oh, Mr Dawson, how unbelievably naive of you. Where do you get the right to call _me_a snake?"

"Where do _you_get the right to forbid Rose from seeing people? She is not your _property_! She is a human being with rights and feelings!"

"She is a woman, Jack! She has no rights!"

Jack seethed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything he been taught as a child, everything he believed, was being rip up in front of him. He believed in the right for women to choose. He wanted women to have that right. His father had drilled it into him from a very young age. Everything Edward Brown was saying was going against what he believed. He hated it.

"She has just as much rights as you or me, Edward Brown! Don't you dare stand to question that!" he screamed. Many people had come over to watch the spectacle in front of them but surprisingly no one made any moves to cease the words being exchanged. In fact they found it rather entertaining.

"A woman with as much rights as a man? That's absurd! No wonder you're at the bottom of the heap! Ha!" Edward laughed back. Jack clenched his fists beside him as Edward continued to mock him.

"What's going on, Edward? Jack?" Rose asked as she hurried over to where the two men were in a verbal spur. They stopped yelling and moved their harsh gazes to where Rose stood shocked and bewildered. Jack's face softened instantly at the sight of Rose but Edward's expression only became harder.

"Well?" Rose asked again. She looked from Edward to Jack and then back to Edward again. She made to step forward when no one answered but stepped back again when Edward opened his mouth.

"I forbade you to see him Rose!" Edward yelled. Rose stepped back again and looked at Edward with harsh eyes.

"You forbade me, yes. But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you! You don't _own_me Edward! I can love who I want and _nothing_you do will stop that. Do you understand or are you so damn _stupid_you can't even comprehend that I _love_Jack?"

Upon hearing his name Jack walked over calmly to where Rose was standing and took her hand in his. He smiled at her and she squeezed his hand in response. They went to walk away but were stopped short by a sound of short breath from behind them. Rose spun around on her heals and saw her ex-fiancé collapsed in the ground. He was short of breath and clasping his chest. Rose was at his side in an instant.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I...I can't...breathe," he gasped out.

"Edward?" Jack followed suit.

"Someone get a doctor!" Rose screamed at the bystanders. Suddenly the deck was alive with movement. People were running around looking for a doctor, others rushing to Edward's side. Edward was becoming less and less conscious as the minutes ticked by.

"My chest...it...it hurts," Edward gasped again. Suddenly Jack and Rose were pushed up from Edward's side. The doctor knelt down beside Edward and frowned deeply. He turned back to Jack and Rose with a sombre expression.

"I'm sorry," he said. "There's nothing I can do for your fiancée Miss Daw-"

"DeWitt Bukater," Rose interrupted. She'd finally agreed, with much prodding from Jack, to adopt her old name.

"Miss DeWitt Bukater, there is nothing I can do for your fiancé. Unfortunately, he will pass away very shortly," the doctor explained. As if on cue, Edward Brown took his last breath of air before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his heart stopped beating. Edward Brown was no longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter. I know it's totally short but I wanted to end it here. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Of course they felt bad. Rose felt as though it was her fault that Edward met such a tragic and untimely death. Molly was left devastated and Jack ecstatic, though he tried to hide it for Molly's sake. It was difficult for the staff on the ship because of Edward's body and obviously Jack and Rose were the prime suspects in the investigation. Witness reports and the smooth talking of Molly cleared the two of any suspicion.<p>

They were sitting on a seat on the third class deck. Rose was wrapped up in Jack's arms with her head resting on his chest. Every so often Jack would lean over and kiss her on the head or sing into her ear. Rose would smile and laugh and that would make Jack feel great. Rose stifled a yawn and sighed heavily into Jack's side.

"It's a bit of a downgrade, I know," he said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked as she lifted her head to look into Jack's eyes. She frowned slightly and Jack felt obliged to explain.

"Third class is a bit of a downgrade. First class is pretty fancy and this really isn't,"

"I don't care, Jack. It doesn't matter what class we are,"

"But I want to make you happy, Rose. If I could give you anything in the world it would have to be happiness," Jack explained. He really felt as though Rose didn't want to be a part of the third class society. He believed she'd changed enough in their two years apart that she'd come to love the first class life.

"I am happy, Jack. It's not the class that makes me happy; it's who I'm with. I'm with you and you make me happy, Jack. I love you,"

"I love you too," Jack said, satisfied that he'd made progress in settling his unsettled feelings. They smiled at each other and Jack leant down and took Rose in a long and passionate kiss. When they broke apart they settled back into each other and smiled. Rose looked back up at Jack.

"When this ship docks I'm getting off with you,"

"Hey Rose! Let's not jinx it just yet," Jack winked. Rose smiled at Jack and settled back in to his chest.

"You'll never completely know how much I love you, Jack," she breathed into his chest.

"I love you too, Rose. You'll never know,"

* * *

><p><strong>The End. :)<strong>


End file.
